


Miss Aina

by SpicyZSK



Series: Miss Aina [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Good Boys Get The Strap, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Straight Up Absolute Bottom Bitch Lio Fotia, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Aina, Top Galo Thymos, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: Galo is a total top, and for once in his life, Lio wants to have a turn on top.  Cue Aina, who Lio insists has always been into Galo and only needed a little convincing to want to get with Lio too. Hey, maybe if they're spitroasting the cute girl from work he can enjoy being in control for once.It's just too bad that Aina is a top.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia, Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Miss Aina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761469
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Miss Aina

“I swear to god Galo she’s gonna be into it. I swear to god. If we get the balls to ask her there is a near 100% chance she would say yes.” Lio’s animated hand motions while explaining his thought process to Galo were falling ever so slightly short of throwing the coffee he holds in one hand all over the damn couch.

“What makes you think that Aina would be into it?” Galo doesn’t break eye contact from his phone as he idly focuses on youtube videos that are just reuploads of facebook videos featuring dogs wearing various emergency services costumes. Galo excitedly thinks he might see a dog dressed like a Burning Rescue member. This is the third time this week he’s watched that video.

“Just the other day she said the reason that she’s single is because all the hot guys like us end up off the market and she knows that she’s attractive enough and has a great personality to the point where she want to settle for the scraps.” Lio spills some of his coffee after his futile efforts were in vain. He stands up and heads towards the kitchen to grab some paper towels, grumbling slightly on the way out.

“She’s right! She shouldn’t settle, she’s great!” Galo puts down his phone to defend his friend. He hasn’t realized Lio had left the room and takes a brief moment to look around in confusion. Lio comes back in, dabbing his shirt and pants with paper towels. He throws himself back onto the touch.

“Galo, she called both of us hot and implied that if we weren’t dating each other, she would be dating one of us. Can you tell me what part of that doesn’t say ‘single girl down for threesome’ to you?”

“Well I’ve known her for ages. Why wouldn’t she have made a move before I met you if she was really that interested?” Galo had a point. Lio had met Galo long after Aina had, and, as far as Lio was aware, there was never any past romance or past flings between the two of them.

“Let’s find out.” Lio pulls his phone out of his pocket and rapidly gets to work by texting her the very simple question of ‘hey aina galo wants to know why you never fucked him when he was single’. Galo catches on before it’s too late, underestimating just how quickly Lio was able to text. Why was Lio able to text faster than Galo was able to think? It was beyond him.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Galo pouts and slumps back into the seat he had only just gotten out of to try and stop Lio before it was too late. It was, of course, too late.  
”If I can’t do it then why did absolutely nothing stop me from doing it?” Lio shoves his phone back into his pocket only to immediately pull it back out because Aina had given him an almost immediate reply.

“You didn’t give me a chance, Lio!”

“Tragic.”

“Besides, how could I have-”

“Ahem,” Lio pretends to clear his throat to shut Galo up. “Let’s see. I thought he was gay. Well, that’s pretty cut and dry. And also an admission she wanted to fuck you. Why did she think you were just gay and not bi anyway?”

“Well-”

“Oh I got another text.” Lio continues to not let Galo have a single second to try and speak or defend himself. “He was drunk one day and told me Remi looks like he has a 7 inch dick and he wants to suck it dry. I kinda just assumed ever since.”

“I never said that.” Whether Galo was lying or he was just so drunk that he had no recollection of the events was anyone’s guess.

“I guess Aina never entertained the idea that you’re bi. Anyway. That’s just straight up an admission she was down to fuck and didn’t think you were interested. I’m gonna ask her for a threesome. Maybe I’ll get to top for once.”

“I let you top!”

“Power bottoming is not topping, Galo”

“Yes it is!”

“Let me put my goddamn dick in you then. Anyway, I’m texting Aina.” Lio starts rapidly texting, only this time Galo had the prior warning to at least say something about it before he was finished.

“Hey! At least call her. Don’t ask her by text. Or even better, say it in person.” Galo was right. Getting asked for a threesome over text was perhaps a little too forward. It would be somewhat less intimidating were she to be asked by call or by person, and given this was uncharted territory for all parties, comfort was key. At least Galo thought it was uncharted territory. He wasn’t actually sure what threesomes Lio and Aina had gotten up to in the past. Perhaps the Mad Burnish got it on to pass the time when on the run. Maybe Aina experimented a lot. Galo’s brain didn’t really go beyond just being respectful.

“Alright, I’ll call her then.”

“Wait a second! Who says she’s even into you too. Maybe she was into me when I was younger but what makes you think that she also wants to get with you?” Galo raised another good point. That was two more in one day than he’d managed in his entire life beforehand. It would be pretty awkward if Aina said no because she didn’t think Lio was attractive, a blow to his ego that he didn’t quite need, or even more awkward if she were to say yes but was there for the sole purpose of getting with Galo. Leaving Lio out would just make a threesome awkward, and the sheer volume of relationships that fall apart from botched hookups was a concern in the back of Galo’s mind.

“Do you not remember me saying about 30 seconds ago that she considers me attractive and datable?”

“That doesn’t mean she wants to fuck you!”

“Hey, Aina, it’s Lio. Where are you right now?”

“Bastard!”

“Ok, good, somewhere to take news. No, no, it’s not bad news. Don’t worry. Yes this is about the texts. Yeah, I- wow you’re observant. Picked that one up quick, huh? So are you down for that? Cool. Today? One second.” Lio covers the microphone on his phone and turns to Galo. “Are we free today?”

“Yeah we’re free today.”

“Yeah, Aina, we’re free today. Wait, right now? One second.” Lio turns back to Galo. “Are we free right now?”

“I guess?”

“We’re free right now. Yeah bring whatever the hell you want, honestly. We have condoms and lube. We just want to casually play around, if you’ve got stuff that makes it more fun then bring it, sure. Who’s the top? Uh-”

“Aina! It’s me! Galo!” Galo yells hoping that it’ll get picked up on the phone.

“We, uh, switch. We’re both tops. Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. Well, I guess switching means we can both bottom, uh. No we’re not just calling you because we both want to top for once. No, Aina. We, uh- Yeah, if you want to top, sure, uh huh, yeah. Just, ah, yeah just come over and we can discuss things. Alright. See you soon. Bye.”

“You’re such a bottom Lio. You can’t even pretend to be a top.” Galo bursts out laughing once the call is hung up, having already struggled to contain himself during the final moments.

“I just want to top for once, you dumbass!”

“She called you out for trying to say we both just want a top! You dumb bottom slut.”

“Shut up!”

Trying to play the big tough top was not something Lio was going to be able to get away with when Galo was around. If he was going to do it, the least he could do is be upfront and honest to Aina instead of trying to pretend he’s something he isn’t. It’d be more fun for everyone involved if the awkwardness was taken out and they just got straight to the point. So, Galo decides to immediately start texting Aina once Lio is done with their phone call. Firstly, he makes a point to tell Aina exactly what’s going on, that he’s the top, that Lio is usually the bottom, and that he didn’t really care what happens as long as she’s aware of their usual dynamics and they can plan something around it. In reply, Aina lets him know that she’s a pretty gentle top. Sure she can bottom, and is more than happy to, but for the most part, she likes having boys crumble under her as she ruins them with their own pleasure. Galo had never really taken Aina to be the kind to take a sadistic pleasure out of breaking men, but he wasn’t going to argue. He’d actually quite like to see Lio be reduced to a mess like that. With one person, it’s already easy enough. Lio is a pretty sensitive guy and very quick to just submit and let anything be done to him at the best of times. With two people around, however, Galo was firmly anticipating Lio just ended up as a broken mess of a man, and Galo and Aina were more than happy to be scheming via text on the best way to organize it.

First, Aina suggests she brings over her strap. After all, Lio did say to her that she can bring whatever she wants if she felt it would make things that extra bit more enjoyable. This was, after all, just a casual thing to make everyone involved feel good, and not some strict pre-planned scene. What little plotting they were getting up to now was about as much preparation as they would be getting. Lio may have thought that at absolute worst, Aina would be riding his dick and he’d be submissively taking it, but there was surely no way he’d be anticipating Aina bending him over and fucking him. Galo and Aina took great pleasure in the anticipated look on Lio’s face once he realizes he’s about to get spitroasted.

Galo’s next plan of action for reducing Lio into a shaking mess at both of their hands was to reveal to Aina just about everything that made Lio weak. All of his little turn ons, the subtle things that always get a reaction out of him, all the things he loves to be called to really drive him wild. It was a somewhat long and exhaustive list that Aina would have no way of learning on the spot, although she did find it cute how much effort Galo had put into memorizing all the small things that get him going. Whether it was the way Lio loved being talked to up close to his ears while getting fucked so he could feel it tingle down his spine, or being made to just lay back and relax and allow himself to be used for the amusement of others, or being manhandled around the place like a ragdoll, Galo was divulging all of Lio’s weaknesses to an ever-more eager growing Aina. The point that was coming across to her was that she could do pretty much anything and as long as it was making Lio gently submissive, with a little bit of roughness if necessary in-between, she’d be striking gold.

Lastly, Galo was giving Aina full permissions to take charge, do whatever she wanted to Lio, say whatever she wanted to Lio. If she wanted to give him pet names, she was allowed. She could treat him however the hell she wanted, and Galo was okaying it. He figured it’d help her relax, and also open more doors for Lio to experience new things, and to remove any semblance of awkwardness by giving Aina the confidence to take the lead. After all, Galo already knew what he was doing when it came to making Lio suffer in the best possible ways. At least if Aina had some of the weight taken off her shoulders, it would be so much easier for her to spoil him.

Galo hadn’t really contemplated the fact that Lio had said they were both switches to Aina, even though he considered himself primarily a top. If he was giving Aina permission to take charge when she was under the impression that he might bottom for her, things might get awkward when they realized that actually Galo might maybe follow orders at best, but certainly won’t let her peg him like they planned to subject Lio to. Still, they could never make their first threesome together come out perfectly. It was something that was just free flowing and for fun right now. Any awkwardness would be laughed off, even if he was doing his best to consciously try and negate it by organizing things with Aina.

In their bedroom, Lio had gotten things ready in anticipation for Aina’s imminent arrival. Plenty of lube, plenty of condoms in case they wanted to change who and what they were fucking and stay safe when doing it, and covering the bed with easily removable sheets to make their laundry that little bit easier afterwards. Lio wasn’t really sure how long or messy things were going to be to even need to prepare like that, but he figured that if they had invited Aina over as their guest, they were going to take their sweet time, go for as many rounds as they wanted to, and just take it easy to savour the first time. After all, to invite somebody over just to get it over and done with in one quick round, would be a massive waste of everyone’s time. Especially when she was so quick to try it right now instead of scheduling it. They all had a free day, what else were they going to do?

The doorbell rings and Lio immediately rushes to the door to meet Galo who is already there and in the process of opening it. As expected, it’s Aina, smile beaming across her face, with a backpack on that they could only assume contained something she’d planned to use. It’s not like she had anything else she needed to bring for a hookup. She kicks off her shoes by the door and invites herself in before Galo and Lio even ask her to. She had come prepared and confident.

“So, how many formalities are we gonna exchange before we get to the fun part? Not that hanging out with you guys isn’t the fun part, but, y’know, I’m pretty sure I got invited over for one reason only, so...” She was assured and straight to the point. Galo and Lio share a look at each other. Lio shrugs his shoulders and starts heading towards the bedroom.

“Well, if you care to follow me, let’s make ourselves comfortable and get this show on the road.”

As the last person to enter the room, Galo shuts the door behind him and the trio stand together in the bedroom in a brief moment of silence. Aina is the one to break it, chirping up as she places her backpack down and starts to take off her top.

“So, how are we going about this whole thing.” Aina tosses her top next to where she’d put down her backpack then follows suit with her shorts. Lio follows suit, quickly getting into his boxers given he’d already been lounging around in pyjamas all day.

“Galo? What’s the plan.” Lio and Aina both shift their focus to Galo as if he’s to take charge. He’s too distracted in struggling to get his jeans off around his thick calves. He kicks them off with his socks, and his shirt soon follows.

“Oh, sorry. Uh, Lets just see what happens and where it takes us.”

“Alright, let me get these off then.” Lio kicks his boxers aside and Aina immediately bites her lip seeing him in his full naked glory.

“Same here.” Aina unclips her bra, and Galo and Lio give the exact same lip-biting response seeing her exposed breasts for the first time. “Thigh highs on or off?”

“That’s hot.” Galo likes the idea.

“Do whatever suits.” Lio likes the idea too, and isn’t going to disagree with Galo’s agreement that yes, Aina looked damn good in just her panties and thigh highs, though her panties didn’t stay on for too much longer either.

Galo was the last to fully strip off, doing so while Lio had already taken Aina’s hand and was leading her to the middle of the bed. She lays down square in the centre of it and Lio follows suit, laying down by her side, their lips meeting while his hands trailed down her sides, her hips, then between her legs. A smirk spreads across her face as Lio starts gently teasing her clit while the pair make out. Lio’s fingers inch down as he starts to finger her, already wet from just the excitement of sexting Galo on the way over, and immediately being met with two attractive and naked men, so enthusiastic to play with her. She giggles as she realizes what Lio’s doing.

“Awfully forward for a good bottom boy, aren’t ya?” She grabs Lio by the nape of the neck and rolls him over onto his back, straddling his waist with her thigh-high adorned legs. She could tell from his immediate reaction, the submissive glare in his eyes and how easily he just accepted his fate, that Galo was all too right about how much he tried to act like he was a top to her, and was really just wanting to be ruined. What else was he supposed to do when she called him a good bottom boy?

“Aww, Lio, looks like Aina’s in control, huh?”

“And it’s so easy to just pin you down with no fight, huh? Didn’t think the gal working for Burning Rescue wasn’t gonna be strong enough to hold a guy in his place, did ya?” Aina takes great satisfaction in surprising Lio with her strength and assertiveness from the get go. “I think he knows his place, and in record time too. Let me and Galo do everything, baby, let yourself go while we take control.”

“Yes Miss.” Lio blushes as he already struggles to reply through the lump in his throat.

“Miss?” Aina giggles to herself. “I never asked for that. Sounds like somebody’s just hardwired to have control taken away from him. It can’t be helped. I guess we’ll just have to have our fun with you because that’s how you get your fun, right?”

Aina gets off of Lio and goes to her backpack. She quickly unzips it, pulls out a bag, and empties the contents onto the bed: a harness, a dildo, a cock ring. She grabs the ring and is very quick to gently stretch the silicone and put it around the base of his cock and around his balls. Lio whines slightly at the immediate tightness but loves the throbbing of his cock getting a little harder from it. She puts the dildo into the harness and fastens it around he waist.

Galo decides it’s his turn to join the fun. While Aina is busy placing herself between Lio’s legs, putting some lube on her fingers and playing with his hole to prep him, Galo sits down next to him, cups his head in one hand, and pushes it towards the tip of his cock. Lio almost instinctively starts sucking, bobbing his head up and down Galo’s cock, whimpering into it as he feels his ass getting toyed with and moaning any time Aina’s fingers brush up against his p-spot.

“You want me to show him just how submissive he really is, Galo?” Aina adds a fourth finger and Lio lets out a loud groan of pleasure. He was more than ready to take her strap by now. She was just savoring the fun.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Galo pulls his cock away from Lio’s mouth knowing full well Aina was taking charge and about to change things up.

“Lio, be a good boy and stand up for me.” She pulls her fingers out and wipes the excess lube off on the corner of the removable sheets.

“Yes Miss Aina.” Immediately following orders, he stands himself up in front of his pair of tops, standing with his hands anxiously together behind his back and his hard cock on show for them.

“He’s really taken to that one, huh?” Aina chuckles to herself. Lio really was so quick to submit.

Aina walks up to Lio, having already been coating her strap with plenty of lube in the background, and wraps one arm around his hips and then pushes him against a wall. She turns him around, pressing his face and his chest up against it, then grabs him by the thighs and hoists him up off the ground. He audibly gasps in surprise at being manhandled so easily by her.  
”What, you didn’t think the girl working for a rescue team could carry a small little twink like you?” Lio doesn’t respond, stunned silent.

She angles her hips to get her strap right up against Lio’s hole, grinding it for a minute to keep him desperate, then easing the whole thing in in one fluid motion, drawing out a stuttered moan from Lio, muffled slightly from his face and all of his weight being pressed against a wall. Galo moves in beside them as Aina starts pounding him against the wall.

“Tell us when you’re close, Lio,” Galo coos. He gets right into Lio’s ear to toy with him using his voice as he holds Lio’s cock in one hand and his own in the other. “We wouldn’t want you to finish too quickly, would we? We’ve got a whole lot in store for you.” Galo didn’t even know what in store with Aina taking the lead, but he had a pretty good idea of how long she wanted to spend letting him suffer.

Aina picks up the pace as she fucks Lio into the wall. His moaning gets louder and more desperate the faster he’s fucked and the faster Galo starts stroking his cock. The pair were in full control of him, happy to play with his cock faster to bring him close or slower to tease him, and happier to fuck him rougher to really break him, or go gently to let him focus on how great it feels being fucked by such a huge cock.

“How does it feel letting Aina see how much of a good little bottom you are for me, Lio?” Galo gets a little quicker with Lio’s cock to let him really get driven wild while his voice is in his ear making his body shake to its very core. “You’re so cute when you’re obedient, you don’t fight back and just let yourself be fucked.”

“Close-” Lio can’t take it anymore. Galo’s voice is pushing him over the edge, and he could barely entertain the thought of coming when he had been told not to.

Aina pulls out of Lio and puts him back down on the floor. Lio keeps his palms up against the wall, helping him stay balanced as his legs are already turning to jelly. He takes a moment to catch his breath, only to be caught off guard by Galo and Aina switching places, this time Galo hoisting Lio off the floor, easing his cock inside of him and fucking him against the wall. Now it was Aina’s turn to use her words to toy with Lio while playing with his cock.

“Mm, looks like it doesn’t matter what cock is fucking you, Lio, you still moan like a little bitch. How does Galo’s cock feel after taking mine?” Aina is much more of a tease than Galo. She painfully slowly plays with Lio’s cock, easing her slick hands down from the tip to the hilt with a cock ring keeping him rock hard the entire time.

“So good, Miss Aina.” His eyes quickly shoot her a submissive look before going back to being closed as he becomes absorbed in his pleasure once more.

“I know you’re the kind of bottom that would just let us fuck you and play with you until we get bored. Edging your dick until you cry and thanking us for the privilege. Isn’t that right.”

“Yes Miss Aina. Please.”

“Hm? Please edge you until you cry? Please fuck you until we get bored?” Aina’s sultry words are making Lio get dangerously close to saying something he may come to regret. She gets as close as she can to Lio’s ear and lets out the killer blow. “Or maybe we’ll just make you cum until you can’t fight back anymore and do it all over again.”

“Fuck! Close!” Lio was so weak for their merciless and teasing voices. She lets go of Lio’s cock but knows full well that at this stage he isn’t close to having his orgasm fucked out of him. Galo knows the same, and keeps slamming him against the wall, making him whine out in pleasure from the sheer intensity of being brought to the edge while being fucked. It takes a moment for him to calm down before Aina start painfully slowly teasing his cock again.

“Good boy. Don’t cum, that’ll spoil our fun real early on. It’ll be so worth it when I finally let you finish, baby.” She starts gently petting his hair while still getting uncomfortably close to his ear and making his kink for voices suffer. Galo was right to tell her in advance that it would ruin him. “We’re stopping when I say so. If you cum, I’ll just keep going. And I know you’ll break if I do that. You wouldn’t want us to do that now, would you?”

“No Miss Aina.”

“Then you better behave for us. You better not think about how good it’ll feel to shoot your load into my hand while Galo’s thick cock fucks you the way you love. Don’t think about how nice it’ll feel to release after being edged a couple times. Don’t think about-”

“Close!” Lio can’t help it when Aina and Galo are being so mean to him. He loves it far too much.

“Good boy. Galo, put him down.” Galo takes the order and plants Lio’s feet back on the ground. His knees can barely keep him up once Galo pulls his cock out and leaves him there, and Lio is more than relieved to have Aina walk him over to the bed and put him down on all fours on it. Galo sits himself behind him and takes the initiative, pulling Lio’s hips back and fucking him doggy style.

Aina starts unrolling a condom down on Lio’s dick while Galo pounds him. She slides underneath so Lio can look down at her while being fucked. She spreads her legs out wide letting Galo and Lio get between without disruption, then gets her strap off and puts it aside.

“Aw Lio, you wanted to be on top once? Well come on, now’s your chance to fuck me.” Somehow the sincerity in her voice crossed with the malice spread across her face left Lio dumbfounded.

Galo sweeps Lio’s thighs and leaves him lying on top of Aina, their chests pressed together. Aina wraps her arms around Lio’s nape as Galo holds Lio’s hips and guides his cock inside of Aina. Then, once she’s taken in all of Lio’s length, Galo slides his cock back into Lio and starts fucking him. Lio gets no control over his movements as Galo riding his hips into Lio does all the work for him, not giving him an ounce of free will as he’s fucked into Aina.

“Aww, you’re doing so good, Lio.” Aina releases her grip around Lio’s neck and puts her hands behind her head, relaxing as she gets to feel Galo fucking Lio’s cock into her.

“So good, Lio. Look at you. You wanted this right?” Lio doesn’t respond. His brain is far too short-circuited for that. What little composure he had left was very quickly being taken away from him with each and every thrust Galo makes letting him sink deeper into Aina and overwhelming his senses getting it from both ends.

“Be a good top and fill me up, Lio. Let me feel your load inside me.”

“Yes Miss Aina,” Lio mumbles out, barely able to string three words together. He barely knows how much longer he has left in him before he climaxes. The sweet sound of Aina’s moaning and Galo’s grunting in pleasure mixing together made for the most gorgeous cacophony of sounds that Lio wanted to savour forever. He felt an all too familiar heat building in his lower body as he gets close, so very thankfully resigning to his fate of being made to finish inside of Aina. His body goes limp, relaxing on top of her as he prepares for his orgasm, only for the moaning behind him to grow louder. Galo starts putting more power into his thrusts until Lio feels himself being filled up as Galo shoots his load deep inside of him. He feels each spurt as Galo’s cock twitches inside of him, then whimpers as Galo pulls out with Lio at his edge, and not having the energy to finish the job himself.

“Aww, I guess we gotta make you cum by ourselves then, huh?” Aina giggles to herself. She grabs Lio by the hips and eases him out of her. “But if you wanna be rewarded for being so good for us, you’re still gonna have to finish the job.” Aina slithers up the bed until Lio is between her legs. He takes the hint and immediately starts eating out her cunt. His tongue laps up every drop, going between teasing up and down her folds and sucking on her clit. She puts her hand to the back of his head and pets him gently as he does it.

“Besides, I think I want to fuck Lio some more. I could use a break.”

“You hear that, Lio? You better finish me off if you want Galo to fuck you until you cum.” A broad grin spreads across her face as she lays back and lets Lio do all the work.

Galo sits on the end of the bed, between Lio’s legs, and starts fingering him. He figured playing with his most sensitive spot while being made to eat Aina out would make him let out some adorable muffled whimpers. That’d get anyone back in the mood in no time, and for Aina, it would be enough of a trigger to help her lose herself in her pleasure. Considering Galo was doing his best to make Lio climax without even having his cock touched, she could use the helping hand to finish quicker. They couldn’t have their plans be ruined by Lio finishing too early.

Aina pushes Lio’s face more assertively between her legs as her pleasure builds. Lio starts to focus on just the clit as Aina starts to get close. Her carefree but cocky attitude wanes as she lets herself become absorbed in how good Lio was with his mouth. She wraps her thigh high adorned legs around Lio once she hits the point of no return, grinding her hips into his face as he sucks on her clit until she can’t take it anymore. A powerful wave of pleasure washes over her body, the mental and physical merging as she lets herself become absorbed in the intensity of her climax. Aina’s eyes stare blankly into the ceiling, vision blurring as her senses meld into one intense pleasure. Her thighs start a vice-grip around Lio for a few moments as he keeps going, letting her ride fully through it without stopping until the rush subsides, she loosens her grip on Lio, and gently pulls his head away by the hair. Galo takes the cue and takes his fingers out of Lio, then grabs his hips and pulls him up into an embrace.

“Look at that, so good at giving others pleasure. Does Miss Aina think Lio deserves to get to finish now?” Galo trails his fingers down Lio’s neck and collar bones.

“Give me a second. Fuck.” She throws up a thumbs up in the meantime.

Galo sits down on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs nice and wide, and patting his lap to indicate to Lio that he was more than ready for his second round. Lio, still struggling to keep himself upright from having all of his energy drained in his frustrations, edging, and being generally toyed with and manhandled all day, hauls himself onto Galo’s lap. He sits down, facing away from Galo, then Galo hoists Lio up by the thighs and sits him down on his cock.

“Ride it. I’ll let Aina decide how she’s going to finish you.” Galo places his hands to his side on the edge of the bed and lets Lio do all the work. Lio wraps one arm around the back of Galo’s neck and uses the other to support himself on his thigh. He bounces his hips, slowly at first, fucking himself on Galo. Once he gets past the initial intensity and gets into his rhythm, he starts happily riding him. It doesn’t take much of Lio whimpering like a desperate bitch in heat to stir Aina. She sits herself on the floor between Galo’s legs, and Lio immediately takes the hint to stop riding Galo so enthusiastically, and just sit on his cock and enjoy the discomfort while Aina chose the next step.

Galo shifts his legs to be stretching Lio’s thighs apart, putting all on show for Aina to see. She stares up at Lio from between his legs, biting her lip before taking the base of his cock in one hand and getting to work on the tip with her mouth. Lio’s grits his teeth with how sensitive he is from being edged a handful of times, only for his mouth to shoot open with a loud whine as Galo starts grinding his hips again, ever so slowly easing his cock in and out of him. Lio immediately loses all focus as he feels himself getting fucked while Aina just toys with the tip of his cock. She nuzzles it on the inside of her cheek, teases her tongue around the very tip, circling her way around and down in more and more broad strokes. She starts to slowly stroke the base and milking out all of his precum that she so enthusiastically laps up, then bringing her face down to meet her hand, and sucking his cock in synch with her giving him a handjob. He may be overwhelmed to the point of not speaking, but the loud moans and whines that escape Lio’s lips tell the full story of how much he enjoys it.

Aina lets go of Lio’s cock so she can have her fun deepthroating him, taking in every inch and watching his eyes roll into the back of his head every time he feels his entire length enveloped by the warmth of her mouth. His breathing gets heavier as Galo starts fucking him just that little bit faster, only for Aina to do as she had done every single time thus far, and catch on that he was close, and stop immediately.

“Too easy. I want you to see just how much we’ve toyed with you. Let me milk your cock dry of every last drop, Lio. So you can see how much of a desperate bottom slut you are.”

Aina steps aside for a moment and Galo uses the extra space to start fucking Lio at full force until Aina gets back. It doesn’t last long, all she was doing was grabbing a bottle of lube before placing herself back down between their legs.

“Lio. Look at me.” Once she had commanded his attention, she takes the bottle of lube, raises it above her head, leans back a little, and starts generously pouring it down and between her breasts for Lio to see, smearing it over and getting her chest nice and slick for him. “The least you can do is shoot your load on my face for being such a good boy, Lio.”

Galo leans back a ever so slightly and takes Lio with him just to expose his cock a little bit more. Aina puts Lio’s cock between her breasts and starts moving them up and down, never once breaking eye contact with Lio, and demanding he does the same.

Galo returns to his toying, slowly fucking Lio at first, then picking up the pace and bouncing him onto his cock and making Lio use up every last shred of willpower he had to keep focusing on eye contact with Aina trying her best to make him climax on her face and tits for all to see.

“Be a good boy and finish for us, Lio.” Galo gets right up into Lio’s ear, his weak-spot, and starts hounding him with praise and filth. He could barely compose himself as it is, let alone being fucked, dirty talked, and having his cock played with all at the same time.

“Yeah Lio. Come on, shoot your load for me, show me all my hard work. Show me what a desperate little slut you are for being submissive.” Aina starts to go as quickly as she can manage, trying to force Lio over the edge.

“Lio~” Galo’s tone of voice never usually hit a sadistic sound, but the way he slowly drew out his name was just menacing. He moves to the other ear. “I know you can’t take it any longer. You never last that long when you’re getting fucked by my thick cock. Now cum for me.”

Lio can’t take it anymore. His breathing becomes stuttered as his body shuts down. All he has to do is lie there while Galo and Aina force his orgasm out of him. His vision flickers between blurred and blackout as he’s pushed to his plateau, unable to do anything about the overwhelming pleasure being forced onto him. His groans grow longer and more drawn out until he can’t take it anymore, his entire body going limp and collapsing back into Galo, still refusing to break eye contact with Aina as he shoots his load up her neck, chin and breasts, forcing him to see the end product of being edged and teased over and over and over, watching every spurt leave Aina’s skin ever messier, glazing it and dripping down. She keeps going until she’s decided that Lio’s been milked dry, despite his protests as the sensitivity grows almost unbearable as he waits for her to decide he’s spent. She pulls away, runs her fingers through a streak of his cum dripping down her chin, takes a taste and calls him a good boy for it.

“Feel good, Lio?” Now that Aina has done, Galo can finish his job, getting faster and faster in fucking Lio through his overstimulation until he’s shot his second load inside of Lio. He pulls his throbbing cock outside of Lio and a trail of his cum goes with it. Lio breaks out into a fit of giggling having finally been allowed his release, an endorphin rush overwhelms his system now that they’re finished.

“So good.” Lio maintains his comfortable seat in Galo’s lap. He nuzzles his head into the crook of Galo’s neck. Aina stands up and cups his chin in her hand.

“You can fuck me next time, Lio. I think I owe you one. And by fuck me I mean I’m still gonna ride your cock, because I like seeing you squirm. I could get used to this.” Aina goes to the bed and picks up her strap. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna get a kick out of ruining you forever. I wanna spitroast you next time. Is that cool Galo?”

“Who’s taking what side?”

“Why not take turns? You’ve got an enthusiastic bottom bitch here. He’s not gonna complain.”

“I’m not gonna complain.”

“Well Lio are you gonna complain if we tie you up with a vibrator and make you watch us do whatever we want while you’re frustrated?” Galo decides he might as well start planning for every single scenario, given he’d very clearly opened a lot of doors today for what he can get away with in regard to making Lio suffer.

“Oh! Galo! What if we blindfolded him too?” Aina throws in even more suggestions to make Lio suffer at a future date.

“Well, what if another time we bent him over the bed and took turns fucking him until he can cum without even being touched?” Galo was having far too much fun seeing Lio’s excitedly nervous reactions to everything they were saying.

“What if I dominated both of you at the same time?” Aina causes a sudden silence in the room.

“I wanna see that. Make Galo suffer. He fucking deserves it.” Lio finally gets a word in.

“Hey, wait a second-”

“Galo deserves to get put through everything he puts me through for once in his life. Time him down and make him suffer. Fucking do it Aina. Ruin that man.”

“I like the sound of that. I always thought Galo was the kind of guy just waiting to be broken anyway. The happy-go-lucky ones are always the most fun to break.”

“Now hold on a second-”

“Well Aina I think we have a plan. Next time you let me top like you promised-”

“Let me ride you, not top”

“Yeah, anyway, and then after that we can ruin Galo together.”

“I’m ruining both of you.”

“Stop deciding things for me!”

“Galo say no right now if you don’t want me to dominate you some time.” Galo, despite his protests, sits in silence once confronted with a guarantee that he was going to be ruined at some point. Maybe Lio was right to say that Galo isn’t always a big and commanding top after all. He was just wrong to assume that Aina wasn’t an incredible sadistic and yet incredibly gentle top.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in my life I've ever written an orgasm from being eaten out and as somebody whose biology doesn't go that way I can only hope this is actually realistic and what people find sexy.
> 
> Like the fic? Check out my twit  
> https://twitter.com/SpicyZsk


End file.
